Lonely
by Katy Starcatcher
Summary: Yosuke kesepian, dan Teddie berusaha membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Timeline: After Souji's Depature


**Naaahh… Ini cerita keduaku! Moga-moga kalian pada suka!**** Sambil nunggu review di Persona 4: Supreme Dare, aku iseng-iseng bikin ini. Oya, ngomong-ngomong ini bukan yaoi ya, cuma friendship. Sebenarnya aku bukan fannya Teddie, tapi ini cuma "for fun" doang. Saya harap ini bagus. Dukung saya yaaaa!!!**

**Title: Lonely**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4**

**Summary: di depan ada.**

_**Yosuke Residence**_

_**Morning**_

"Huahm…"

Yosuke turun ke ruang makan. Dengan rambut acak-acakan dan mata setengah terbuka, pemuda berbaju piyama oranye itu duduk di kursi.

"Pagi Yosuke!" Sapa Teddie.

Yosuke menoleh dan melihat beruang itu sedang memasak telur dadar. Ibunya Yosuke sudah mengajarinya memasak telur dadar, kalau-kalau ia pergi ke suatu tempat. Yosuke tidak bisa memasak, dan Ibunya tak mau mengajarinya lagi sejak insiden waktu Yosuke meledakkan kompor minyak 6 tahun lalu.

_Lebih baik Teddie daripada Yukiko dan Chie…_Pikir Yosuke, mengingat insiden Mystery Food X.

Teddie memegang pegangan penggorengan itu dan meletakkan telur dadar yang digorengnya di atas piring. Ia menuang susu dan memberikannya pada Yosuke.

"Mom lagi pergi ke Junes, beli makanan," Kata Teddie. "Sebentar lagi juga pulang."

Yosuke mengangguk dan menghabiskan telur dadarnya sementara Teddie melepas celemeknya dan lari ke atas untuk mandi.

-----

"Sekolah lagi…" Keluh Yosuke di perjalanan ke Yasogami High.

Sepedanya rusak, jadi dia jalan kaki. Sejak Souji pulang, rasanya Inaba jadi makin sepi. Padahal biasanya mereka jalan kaki ke sekolah sama-sama. Yosuke mengerti kalau Souji harus kembali ke Tokyo dan bersekolah di situ, tapi tetap saja ada rasa rindu dan tidak terima di hatinya. Ia ingin berkelahi lagi, ingin membasmi Shadow, ingin mengejar pembunuh lagi seperti dulu, tapi ia tahu hari-hari itu tak akan kembali.

"Yosuke, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Chie.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Jawab Yosuke rendah.

"Yosuke-kun, nadamu tak seperti baik-baik saja." Ujar Yukiko.

"Aku hanya…Lemas." Yosuke mendesah.

"Yosuke, aku mengerti. Aku juga rindu Souji," Desah Chie.

" Tapi bukan berarti kita harus sedih terus kayak gini, kan?"

"Ya, kamu mungkin benar." Yosuke tersenyum simpul.

" Kalau gitu... Aku minta steak dong?" Pinta Chie.

Yosuke mendengus.

"Gak sudi."

_**Junes**_

_**Afternoon**_

Teddie berdiri di depan pintu, memegang sejumlah balon. Pekerjaannya sebagi maskot di Junes memnang merepotkan, berhubung beberapa anak sering menarik-narik kostumnya dan kadang-kadang memukulinya tanpa sebab, tapi Teddie tak pernah mengeluh atau marah. Dia takut anak-anak menangis atau justru orangtuanya yang marah dan akhirnya komplain ke manager Junes, alias ayahnya Yosuke! Hiiiyyy... Itu lebih seram.

Teddie mendesah pelan ketika angin sepoi-seepoi meniup dirinya. Ia menengok sedikit melihat 2 orang yang familiar baginya. Nanako dan Dojima. Anak kecil dikuncir dua itu langsung menyerbu Teddie dan merengkulnya.

"Teddie!" Seru Nanako senang.

"Halo Nanako!" Jawab Teddie. "Selamat datang di Junes!"

" Ini untukmu." Teddie memberi Nanako balon warna pink, warna favorit Nanako. Nanako mengambil balon itu dan tersenyum senang.

"Halo Dojima-sama!" Teddie menyapa Dojima yang ada di dekat Nanako.

"Halo juga Teddie." Sapa Dojima ramah.

"Err, kita datang untuk membeli keperluan Nanako masak. Dia bilang dia mau membuat sesuatu yang spesial untuk bapaknya yang sudah tua ini." Dojima mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Hah? Papa masih muda kok. Masih ganteng!" Ujar Nanako protes.

"Iya! Dojma-sama masih enerjik. Jangan bilang sudah tua dong!" Tambah Teddie.

"Ahahahahahaha...Kalian..." Ujar Dojima sedikit malu.

"Ya sudah. Papa belikan bahan-bahannya. Nanako, kamu temani Teddie saja ya."

"Ah! Nggak apa-apa?" Ujar Nanako terkejut.

"Ya. Gak apa-apa. Nanti papa jemput." Dojima tersenyum simpul.

"Oke. Yay!" Kata Nanako senang.

-----

Teddie dan Nanako uduk di tempat duduk dekat situ. Teddie sedang istirahat dan mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar.

" Teddie...?" Tanya Nanako.

"Ada apa Nanako-chan?" Tanya Teddie.

"Nanako kangen Onii-chan..." Seru Nanako.

"Nanako mau sama Onii-chan! Nanako kangen..."

Teddie lumayan kaget melihat tingkah Nanako. Ia memeluk anak kecil itu.

"Nanako udah tahan dari Papa. Nanako takut lihat Papa sedih."

"Nanako..." Kata Teddie.

"Meski Nanako-chan lihat Teddie selalu senang, Teddie sebenarnya juga kangen sama Onii-chan Nanako." Kata Teddie.

"Teman-teman Sensei juga. Mereka juga kangen." Teddie mendesah.

"Tapi Nanako gak sendirian. 'Kan ada Teddie! Ada Chie-chan, Yuki-chan, Yosuke-kun dan yang lainnya! Jangan sedih ya, Nanako!" Hibur beruang kecil itu.

Mata Nanako menatap Teddie lekat-lekat.

"...Ya"

"Aah! Yang tadi jangan bilang-bilang Papa ya!" Kata Nanako.

"Jangan khawatir. Rahasia Nanako gak akan bocor!" Ujar Teddie.

**_Junes_**

**_Afternoon_**

Yosuke menyusun buah-buahan di Junes. Di sebelahnya, Chie membantunya.

"Uumm...Makasih Chie..." Yosuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Chie.

"Teddie mana?" Tanya Yosuke.

"Kok tanya aku???" Bantah Chie.

"Nevermind." Kata Yosuke.

"Ummm...Kalau kamu minta dibantu, telepon aku saja ya." Kata Chie seraya pipinya memerah.

"Y...Ya..." Pipi Yosuke juga ikut memerah.

"Ch-Chie...Kenapa...kau perhatian padaku?" Tanya Yosuke.

Pipi Chie makin merah."A-aah?! I... itu karena aku..."

"O....Oh! A-aku sudah dijemput! Ya, dijemput Ibuku. Sampai Jumpa!" Potong Chie sambil lari ke luar.

"Sejak kapan Chie dijemput Ibunya?" Gumam Yosuke.

_**Junes**_

_**Evening**_

Yosuke berjalan ke pintu Junes dan mendapati Teddie di sana. Dia sedang sandaran di kusi taman, tak bergerak. Memang waktu kerja Teddie sudah habis, tapi mengapa ia masih di situ??? Yosuke menggoyang-goyang beruang kecil Yang sedang tidur itu.

"Ted, hoi, Teddie! Bangun!"

"Hm? Err... Halo Yosuke. Kerjanya sudah selesai?" Tanya Teddie polos.

"Teddie, ngapain kamu di sini? Seharusnya kamu pulang, 'kan?" Tanya Yosuke

"Oh, Teddie nungguin Yosuke! Kan kasihan Yosuke kesepian..." Jawab Teddie.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku tak apa-apa kok..." Desah Yosuke.

_Memang benar...aku kesepian... _

_**Yosuke Residence**_

_**Evening**_

Semua sedang makan malam. Ayah dan Ibu Yosuke sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Teddie, tentang pekerjaannya di Junes hari itu. Yosuke diam saja. Ia merasa sedih, tanpa sebab. Ingin rasanya ia diam saja. Ia senang melihat orang tuanya memberi kasih sayang pada Teddie, tapi di lain sisi ia juga merasa sedih, sepi. Makan malam itu, Yosuke tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

_**Yosuke Residence**_

_**Midnight**_

"Souji... Jangan... Tidak, aku... Souji, jangan pergi...SSOOUUJJIIII!!!!!"

Yosuke bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya dan napas terengah-engah.

"Huh, cuma mimpi..."

Yosuke memoleh ke jendela. Jendela itu terbuka, dan seseorang duduk di situ. Teddie. Dia menoleh pada Yosuke dan berkata pelan,

"Yosuke? Tadi aku dengar kamu berteriak. Mimpi buruk ya?"

Yosuke mengganguk.

"Tentang Souji kah?"

Yosuke kembali mengangguk.

"Kamu... Ngapain di situ?" tanya Yosuke.

"Aku...Tidak bisa tidur..." Teddie kembali melihat keluar.

"Aku... Boleh ikut?" Tanya Yosuke.

" Silahkan saja."

Yosuke duduk di samping Teddie. Ia mendongak ke atas, melihat bintang-bintang.

"Wow," Bisik Yosuke "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat bintang..."

"Yosuke..." Bisik Teddie.

"Kamu kesepian, 'kan?"

"..."

"Sejak Sensei pergi... Teddie lihat Yosuke lebih diam." Desah Teddie.

"Tadi waktu makan malam Yosuke nggak ngomong apa-apa. Yosuke mikirin Sensei 'kan?"

Yosuke mengganguk pelan.

"Ya, kamu benar... Aku kesepian, Teddie. Aku...Aku merasa Souji teman pertamaku... Aku tidak rela berpisah... Aku..." Mata Yosuke mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Se...Sejak hari itu... Sudah kutahan-tahan... Tapi..."

Airmata jatuh dari mata Yosuke, meleleh di pipinya. Teddie yang melihat Yosuke, agak terkejut, tapi ia diam saja. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Yosuke.

"Menangislah... Itu akan membuatmu jadi lebih baik..." Kata Teddie lembut.

Ia memeluk Yosuke yang sedang menangis.

"Aku... Juga kangen Sensei. Kita sama-sama sedih." Kata Teddie.

"Tapi, meskipun Sensei pergi, keadaannya tidak begitu buruk, 'kan?"

Mata Biru Teddie menatap lekat mata coklat Yosuke. Yosuke tersenyum simpul. Mungkin kepergian Souji tidak begitu buruk. Lagipula ia masih bisa berkomunikasi dengannya lewat telepon dan Internet. Ya, Teddie benar. Ini tidak begitu buruk.

"Ya. Kau benar." Yosuke menyeka airmatanya.

Teddie, yang terlihat lebih lega melepas pelukannya dan bersandar di pundak Yosuke.

"Yosuke?"

"Mmm...?"

"Bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu, selamanya?"

Yosuke tersenyum. Pandangannya tak lepas dari bintang -bintang di langit.

"Selama yang kamu mau..."

**End**

**Cerita ini gaje abis ya. Aku gak tau ini bagus ato ga... Tapi tolong komentar ya!!! Ku mau coba jadi penulis entar kalo uda gede.**


End file.
